


Let Slip

by griffin_black



Series: One Too Many [1]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffin_black/pseuds/griffin_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much pure PWP. As the ending suggests, Vex and Kenzi are unofficially together. Bo doesn't know it, but the two of them also often sleep with Dyson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Slip

Dyson is wearing nothing but jeans, button popped open, sitting on the clubhouse couch. Kenzi is completely naked, straddling him, riding her pussy against his abs. His arms are around her, one hand around back, plunging his fingers into her wetness. Dyson’s claiming her nipples and kissing her mouth, it’s too hard to decide which is better. His mouth is gorgeous and plush and slick. His spare hand winds into her hair, pulling her in, devouring her. Vex is on the other end of the couch, wearing Bo’s kimono. Beneath the thin, silky material, his hand is pumping his prick, fast. His other hand strays to pinch and twist one of his nipples. 

Finally, Kenzi frees Dyson’s prick and sinks onto it. He’s honestly a little too big for her, but she’s crying out in pleasure not pain. She uses Dyson’s shoulders for leverage and fucks him. She makes sure her nipples graze his chest in a steady rhythm. Dyson keeps one possessive hand spanning Kenzi’s waist. With the other he reaches for Vex, meeting his gaze. Vex slides within reach, his erection poking through the kimono. Dyson easily undoes the loose knot holding the robe closed, in one pull. He slides his big, strong hand along Vex’s shaft and down to cup his balls, feeling the softness and weight. Hand sliding a little further, Dyson presses against that sensitive inch, just like Vex likes. Vex is close enough to them that his bobbing, leaking prick is poking Kenzi’s thigh and Dyson’s abs. Just as Dyson finally brushes his full lips across the mesmer’s, Vex slips his hand between the fucking pair. He lays his hand flat against Dyson, feeling the utter masculinity of hair and muscle while Kenzi’s soft, bare skin drags across the back of his hand. Kenzi gasps and looks down at the boys, relishing the way Vex’s knuckles touch her blushing clit. 

Dyson sinks a finger inside Vex, dry, and twists it as he fully claims his lips. Vex groans, the sound of it vibrating down Dyson’s core. Vex uses his free hand to twine in the hair at Dyson’s nape and pull him in closer. Suddenly, Dyson thrusts into Kenzi, disrupting her pace. 

He pulls his finger out of Vex and husks, “I have an idea.”

Easily, Dyson maneuvers so his back is flat on the couch with Kenzi still seated on his prick. He tugs the kimono off of Vex, leaving him in nothing but a black leather wrist cuff and matching dog collar and urges him to sit on top of him, facing Kenzi.

“Help her fuck me.” Dyson commands. 

Vex’s eyes glaze over with lust as he grasps Kenzi’s waist with both hands, the pair of them nearly spanning her small frame. He looks her in the eye and uses his mesmer powers to tug her up and down forcefully. Kenzi reaches for him, pulling at his nipples and kissing him open mouthed and filthy. Just then, Dyson’s found the bottle of lube on the floor and he slicks up his fingers, easily plunging two inside Vex. Vex’s body stutters, his breath gone shallow, his magic snuffed. Kenzi smiles over his shoulder at Dyson as she continues to rock on top of him and then bites into Vex’s neck, soothing it with her tongue and pinching his nipples almost too hard. God, he loves it. He’s holding on to her, his weight making it hard to fuck Dyson. But it’s okay. Vex is helpless between them and it’s hot as hell. Dyson’s fingers are thick, fucking and twisting their way into Vex, making him keen. The usually mouthy pair of Kenzi and Vex are speechless when Dyson goes to work on them. The one word Vex finally manages is, “More,” squeezing Kenzi’s hip and bracing to meet Dyson’s hard thrusts. 

“Me too.” Kenzi moans. 

She pops off Dyson’s prick, making him growl. But she’s leaning back, angling for Vex’s mouth and he’s leaning down to meet her. She’s so sweet and lemony all at once. Her skin down there is smooth, yet vaguely stubbly, just like Vex loves. He licks into her flesh, wetness seeping out of her, slick and hot, glistening. He lays the flat of his tongue against her clit a moment before sucking on it and alternately kissing it. Her breath is coming out in steady, heady huffs. Teasingly, Vex stops, grinning against her thigh. She whines but Vex has other plans. He reaches for Dyson, licking his length, tasting Kenzi on him. Dyson gasps and yanks at the bend where Vex’s hip meets leg, driving, drilling into Vex’s sloppy hole. Dyson’s hitting that spot in him and Vex can barely see straight. 

He places the head of Dyson’s prick against Kenzi’s clit and licks at both of them. After a moment, he pops the head inside Kenzi, encouraging her to wiggle down onto it. She’s still lying back, a big cushion supporting her. Vex jacks Dyson’s prick while the head is enveloped by Kenzi’s tight heat and gets back to Kenzi’s clit. He rubs his lips against it first, then a whisper of tongue, making her beg. Dyson adds a finger and Vex knows he won’t last long now. He sucks on Kenzi, straying to lick at Dyson a couple of times. Kenzi’s thighs are trembling. And suddenly she’s crying out, mashing Vex’s face against her and drenching Dyson’s prick. 

As she’s coming down, squirming and rubbing at her tits, Vex gently moves her, releasing Dyson from her. She settles for watching as Vex gets on his knees and backs over Dyson’s face, enticing him to suck his prick down, while still getting finger fucked. Vex sinks his mouth down on Dyson too, sucking him as far down as possible, wanting to gag on it. He silently wishes for his nipple clamps. God, Dyson’s mouth, so fucking plush, so pliant. Dyson’s plunging fingers trigger something and Vex is suddenly snapping his hips, driving into Dyson’s mouth until, almost immediately, he’s coming down his throat. Dyson lets him go soft in his mouth but pulls out his fingers, content to circle Vex’s hole with a thumb. Valiantly, Vex tries to suck marathon-man, Dyson, off. But, his energy is flagging. 

Kenzi, still breathless, whispers, “Vexie, let D-man fuck you.” 

Dyson slaps at Vex’s thigh, showing his approval. The three disengage and Dyson shucks his jeans fully. Kenzi grabs up the kimono, putting it on, and goes to the armchair to watch the show. Dyson sits on the couch with Vex’s legs draped over his and his ass snugged close to Dyson’s prick. Leaning over Vex, Dyson punches into him forcefully. Vex’s body seizes in sensitivity after his orgasm. It’s almost too painful right now, but that’s sort of how he likes it. Dyson leans closer to suck on Vex’s lips, palming the curve of his jaw in one hand, thumb swiping at Vex’s ridiculous, sharp, cheekbone. Dyson fucks him hard, taking what he needs to get off, one foot planted on the floor to give him more power. 

Kenzi loves watching Dyson claim Vex. It never gets old. Dyson dominates Vex in a way Kenzi physically can’t. And watching them kiss, no one kisses like Dyson, watching is almost as good as the real thing. It’s so deep and soft and needy. Vex is obviously struggling under the onslaught. His breath is labored, his brow pinched with pain, but if he wanted it to stop, he would say so. Instead, he endures it, even grasping at Dyson’s ass, holding him closer, making it deeper. As for Dyson, he’s in a frenzy, face, neck, and chest flushed red. Kenzi can tell he’s close and finally, Dyson pushes up on both arms, face to the sky, eyes amber, teeth sharp, and he comes. Vex’s breath is shallow, eyes shining as Dyson howls his pleasure. 

When the moment finally passes and the wolf has receded, Dyson pulls out, letting a flood of come escape Vex. Because of his wolf, Dyson has more come than others do. Instantly, Kenzi is batting Dyson away, murmuring soft nonsense to Vex. Gently, she prods him to roll over. Grasping his hips she pulls until he’s on his knees, ass in the air, face buried in a couch cushion. The stretch feels good. Kenzi lets the kimono fall open as she kneels behind him. Vex’s rim is shiny, red, and fluttering. Come is dripping down his thighs. Dyson steps over to hold Kenzi’s hair back as she palms Vex open even more and dips her tongue to his hole. She doesn’t care that her face is getting filthy wet. This is not about cleaning, this is about tasting. Kenzi craves the slick and the musk and the bitter. It’s perfect. And Vex is so, so soft under her tongue. Kenzi’s hands slip to the tops of Vex’s thighs, wedging between there and his belly. He’s positively sobbing into the cushion. It feels so good, but it’s also too much. 

The animal in Dyson stirs and he bends to help Kenzi. Their lips and tongues slide together in the hot mess of Vex’s ass. They kiss now and then, licking the taste from each other. Vex is heaving with overstimulation and Kenzi finally stops, allowing him to roll onto his back. She and Dyson kiss some more on the end of the couch. He easily lifts her to set her on his lap so they’re kissing in much the same way as when this all started. Kenzi loves Dyson’s mouth so much, if Vex didn’t know better, he’d be jealous. Dyson feels Vex’s gaze and cuts his eyes over, noting Vex’s flushed, hot appearance. He smirks against Kenzi’s mouth. 

Eventually things wind down. When Bo gets home two hours later, Dyson is dressed, sitting in the arm chair, Vex is wearing her kimono again and lounging on the couch with Kenzi, who is fully dressed and pressed back against his chest. The three are watching some horror flick and they all glance up to greet her with a smile. Bo’s answering smile falters. Despite all the holes in the walls, the air feels close and smells like...sex? Bo imagines Kenzi and Vex have finally done it. It wouldn’t be surprising with the huge lust auras they project at one another. But Dyson? With his senses, how can he stand this cloying scent of copulation? Why is he so casually chillin’ with Vex? Bo is with Lauren. Reminding herself of this, she decides not to care what Dyson’s up to. Surveying her friends again and feeling oddly left out, she forces a mental shrug. 

“Anyone want popcorn?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Bo, I do. But if these three were actually fucking, she'd almost certainly have to be out of the loop because she'd be Pissed. I've decided to ignore Vex as child murderer, because otherwise Kenzi would never sleep with him. As for Dyson, he loves Kenzi, and as for his feelings about Vex, well, it's almost impossible for me to not impulsively include gay butt sexing. This is my first Lost Girl fic and one of the rare times I've written het, couldya tell?


End file.
